


admiration

by daisiesforjjunie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: but - Freeform, even softer soobin, honestly i would've made it into iland trainees but i wrote this a long time ago, okay this is entirely self indulgent, shy ocs, soft txt, txt are hyungs!!!!, txt are sunbaenims, yall this is gonna be a reality one day, yes even our baby hyuka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisiesforjjunie/pseuds/daisiesforjjunie
Summary: “Ah! Thank you, Soobin sunbaenim!”Soobin made a noise, hitting the older man beside him.“Sunbaenim! I can’t get used to that,” Soobin practically giggled.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	admiration

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so i wrote this after seeing the bighit global audition and got emotional thinking about how txt will be sunbaenims to a new group AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA im on the floor crying so ya here’s what i think would happen in the very near future!
> 
> (oh ya i made a little OC for this drabble thing so ya enjoy lolol) 
> 
> follow me on twit! @AWAKETXT! i make smaus sometimes there too so hehehehe <3

Jitae didn’t know what he was expecting when he entered the building. You would think two years of training would prepare him for situations like this, but Jitae knew there was nothing he could do to make him feel less nervous. 

His members around him seemed to share the same nerves as they rotated from makeup to wardrobe to the dry rehearsal. They chattered among themselves, trying to hide their own doubts and nerves with playful jokes and laughter. But Jitae knew better. He was their leader after all. 

As the group of four settled back into their waiting room, Jitae sat in between the two younger members. Just as he was about to say something, a staff knocked on the door and poked his head into the room. 

“They are on their way here,” the staff said to their manager, who nodded excitedly. 

“Good! I hope it wasn’t too much trouble for them,” the boys’ manager sheepishly replied. 

The staff shook his head, “no, no! They have been so busy recently but keep insisting on meeting the new kids again.” 

Jitae’s heart stopped. Who wanted to see them? He didn’t know they were meeting anyone. 

“Hyung-nim, who’s coming?” one of the members piped up, stealing the question out of Jitae’s mouth. 

Their manager looked back at them, his lips settled in a smug smile. 

“You’ll see in a bit!”

None of the members even had time to process what was happening when the door flew wide open. 

Jitae’s heart stopped. 

He couldn’t help but gape at the five men in front of him. They were decked out in cool, sleek outfits and all of their hair styled to perfection. Towering over most of the staff, Jitae already felt so small and tiny in front of them. Despite that, they had big and warm smiles on their face as they automatically bowed towards the four boys crowded on the sofa. 

Jitae swore he could hear a choir of angels sing as they trailed into the room with their skin glowing and sparkles emitting from their bodies. 

Within five seconds, Jitae’s mind switched back to reality. He sprung up from the sofa, bowing towards his seniors frantically. His members quickly followed suit. 

“H-hello!” The four younger boys greeted, glancing at each other in shock. 

“Hello!” the tallest man greeted back, his dimples in full effect, “wow, you guys look so cool!” 

Jitae almost blushed. Ducking his head, Jitae covered his reddening cheeks. 

“Ah! Thank you, Soobin sunbaenim!”

Soobin made a noise, hitting the older man beside him. 

“Sunbaenim! I can’t get used to that,” Soobin practically giggled.

‘Yah, don’t hit me. Show a good example to our hoobaes.” 

Jitae tried to calm his speeding heart when Yeonjun reached his hand out to shake his. He shyly took it, avoiding all contact with his seniors as everyone took turns to shake hands. Jitae kept his head down, afraid to look at his shining seniors. 

When everyone was done greeting each other, the two groups settled down around the room. Jitae kept his hands in between his thighs to stop them from shaking. 

“How are you guys? Are you having fun?” Beomgyu started, staring right at Jitae. 

“I-it’s good! We’re doing very good,” one of Jitae’s members answered. 

“We saw all of you perform just now. You all were so good, we were so impressed!” Taehyun complimented, his big eyes shining with pride. 

Hueningkai whooped, “I don’t know if I could have done it when I first debuted! Wow, you guys.. Really, really cool!”

Jitae bowed his head in appreciation, clapping along with his members. 

“You’re all so cute too!” Yeonjun awed out loud. 

Even though he was trying his best to pay attention to what their seniors were saying to them, Jitae felt himself go dizzy. Was this real? He felt like he wasn’t in his own body, like he was floating around above everyone. There was no way this was real. 

Jitae had spent the past three years of his life practising hard and literally shedding blood, sweat and tears everyday just to get to this point. For years, Jitae had looked up to his BTS sunbaenims and of course, Tomorrow x Together sunbaenims. He watched as his seniors conquered the world, wishing everyday that he got to experience at least 1% of that. 

He finally looked up from his shaky hands and scanned the five men in front of him. He admired all of them, of course. But Jitae always admired Soobin. From everything he was allowed to see, Jitae had the utmost admiration for Soobin. 

Being in one of the biggest K-Pop groups and leaders of the 4th generation idols, Soobin was leading his members to unimaginable heights. Of course, with the amount of success they had received, they also faced many obstacles and challenges. 

Despite that, Soobin held onto his members with so much kindness and patience. All Jitae could do was look at Soobin with so, so much admiration. 

Jitae couldn’t help but stare at Soobin, entranced by his inspiration. As everyone else conversed together, Soobin seemed to notice.

“Jitae-ah, you’re the leader right?” Soobin asked kindly, to which Jitae nodded quickly. 

Soobin smiled gently, “you’re doing really good, Jitae. It’s a big responsibility but I know you can do it. Keep going!” 

“Ahh, Soobin sunbaenim! Thank you so much!” 

Jitae swore he was buzzing with excitement and pride. He couldn’t contain his happiness, even after their seniors started to leave the room. With his mind full of thoughts he couldn’t keep up with, Jitae could barely remember the two groups taking a photo with one another. 

When their seniors finally left the room after a couple of ‘fighting’ cheers, Jitae finally took a deep sigh of relief. 

–

Soobin leaned back on his bed, scrolling through their TXT twitter feed casually. He was about to switch off his phone and prepare for bed when he saw a notification pop up. Frowning, he clicked on it. 

**_@****_twt: Tomorrow x Together sunbaenim! We will work very hard! Thank you for seeing us! ^^ @TXT_members_ **

“Oh my,” Soobin mumbled to himself, feeling a weird emotion swell inside of his chest. Biting his lip to stop himself from smiling too hard, Soobin thumbed out a quick reply. 

_**@TXT_members: @****_twt Your sunbaenims are watching over you always. All the best! Fighting! <3** _


End file.
